Dicotomía
by aphateia
Summary: Y es que quizá le dejó libre simplemente porque acabarse un cigarrillo muy rápido es un desperdicio, quien sabe. [Tyki x Allen]


D Gray-man desgraciadamente (por suerte) no me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino y su malévola mente que busca destruirnos a todos a base de intrigas y dolor; yo sólo hago esto por mero gusto y ocio vacacional.

Posdata; escribir a Wisely me da vida (fin del dato innecesario)

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers y citas hasta el capítulo 206 del manga, más o menos. Pura chaqueta mental de aquí en adelante, lo siento. Un muy descafeinado Tyki x Allen aka Pókerpair.

* * *

 **Dicotomía**

 **i.**

Nunca ha sido asiduo de darle muchas vueltas a los problemas, menos aun cuando ni siquiera han pasado más allá de una fase potencial y en general es bueno en lo que denomina _atención selectiva_ ; no se devana los sesos con lo que no le despierta interés y con lo que sí, tampoco se complica demasiado.

Tyki se bebe la vida con calma, a traguitos y sólo de puro gusto, porque las prisas van más allá de sus capacidades. Eso y tampoco le ve mucho sentido a hacer las cosas porque sí si ni siquiera se van a disfrutar.

Hablando de beber, el vino que tiene en su copa es demasiado seco para su gusto. Prefiere los espumosos, esos que aún saben a fruta y a verano, nada de añejo y tiempos pasados.

―¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ese chico, Road?

Tyki no piensa mucho cuando deja el tiro al aire. Road aún hace su tarea de matemática y tiene desperdigados todos ( _todos_ ) sus útiles en la bastedad de la mesa para doce personas con la que cuenta la sala y por un momento creyó que podría haber caído de entre el juego que mantenía en las patas traseras de la silla y la duda furtiva.

Le parece gracioso el ademán que hace para no irse de espaldas pero la risa no le alcanza para brotar de sus labios. Tiene el pensamiento dividido, por lo que reaccionar apropiadamente lleva tiempo y más esfuerzo, sobre todo si piensa en niñas jugueteando con el vaivén de una silla, en vino y en pelo plateado.

Road le voltea a ver con esos ojos que se dan cuenta de más cosas de las que deberían, con la sonrisa traviesa de felino milenario y ese aire de _ajá, ahora entiendo_ que a Tyki se le antoja inquietante porque nueve de cada diez él está bien seguro de que no hay nada qué comprender.

―No sé. ―Ella juguetea con el bolígrafo fino que le ha obsequiado Sheryl. Tyki capta que ahí hay gato encerrado, pero habría que ser imbécil para tirarse de cabeza directo a la boca del lobo y ni se esfuerza en decir nada más. ―¿Y a ti, Tyki?

Desgraciadamente para quien no tiene su tren de pensamiento bien gobernado, las imágenes llegan solas. Piensa en una voluntad de vivir que roza en la estupidez, en dolor y bailes mortales con espadas malditas, se acuerda de una cara de póker y una tarde en calzoncillos y en la sangre eferveciéndole en las venas durante la batalla.

Piensa en un rostro noble y ojos fieros y el aura de _hay algo que no encaja aquí_. Y a él se le escapa una sonrisa que no se esfuerza en ocultar.

― _Touchè._

 **ii**.

Si tuviera que definirlo con una palabra, sería _agonía_.

No es cosa de siempre, pero es una sensación de opresión constante que se aloja en el núcleo de su cuerpo que le hace sentir incómodo la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad, también.

A veces, la opresión crece y crece hasta que parece que podría reventar en cualquier momento. Entonces es cuando las heridas vuelven a doler y se siente como si un ardor infernal le recorriera palmo a palmo, fibra por fibra.

―Duele…

Entonces la opresión palpita, se ofusca y Tyki siente que, joder, _morirá_. Morirá enroscado como una sabandija en una cama con sábanas de seda y sudor frío que le pega el cabello a la frente.

 _Qué desgracia_ , piensa. Un fallecimiento aburrido aunque no por ello menos desesperante. Al menos tiene un colchón mullido impregnado con aroma a lavanda, se dice, pero en esa noche neblinosa se siente particularmente exigente considera que sí, está bien, pero sería mil veces mejor si tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima al cuello de ese exorcista bastardo y apretarlo hasta que desaparezca la luz de sus ojos.

‹‹ _Venganzavenganzavenganza››_

―Todo va estar bien. ―Los dedos de Road son pequeños y delicados como las patitas de una araña que recorren su cabello con paciencia. Le hace cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo y la oreja, pero no basta para hacerle sentir mejor. ―Aún tienes que ayudarme con la tarea de literatura ¿recuerdas?

La quijada se le agarrota y los dientes crujen debido a la fuerza con la que los aprieta. Se le constriñe la garganta, y los puños y el pecho y el Noé de su interior parece que le come desde dentro, le desgarra con garras de odio puro y de pronto, se detiene.

Sabe que no está temblando aunque sienta frío después del fuego que le consumió desde dentro, pero es como si el cuerpo se le sacudiera como una hoja al viento y es _horrible._

 _Qué mierda_ , piensa, _si yo no firmé para esto_. Lo cual le hace gracia, de esa que no tiene chiste pero entran ganas de reír de todas formas.

―Sabes que no sé nada de literatura, Road… ―La voz le sale en un hilo pastoso. Ella ríe y la opresión se siente más ligera, al menos por ahora.

―Da lo mismo. Es tan, pero _tan_ tedioso… y no me gusta aburrirme sola.

La noche pasa, Tyki sobrevive a ella y aún tiene una lección de literatura por delante.

 **iii.**

Contra todo pronóstico ha descubierto que si remueve la argamasa de desprecio, el rencor, la sed de venganza y de sangre y el odio que el Noé gesta en su interior, sí, Allen Walker le sigue pareciendo _interesante_. A él, como Tyki Mikk, el minero que le gusta viajar en tren, tontear con los niños y jugar a las cartas.

(Para Joyd, es más como una existencia blasfema que debe ser eliminada pero quién se fija).

―Hey… cuánto tiempo sin vernos, chaval. ―Y es que aún con el olor ferroso a sangre, sudor y arena pegada al rostro sucio, encuentra cierta afición por escrutarle con minuciosidad. Y también regresarle un poco el favor por esa cicatriz que de cuando en cuando le impide dormir con propiedad, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Porque sí. Ahí hay algo de insana diversión, expectativa y _deseo_. Una situación más visceral que racional entretejiéndose con las ganas de arrancarle el corazón que le escocen en la punta de los dedos.

Es confuso, por cierto. Pero Tyki no lo cuestiona, deja que fluya hasta sus dígitos y las comisuras de sus labios, se deslice en su mirada de oro bruñido y todo a tomar por saco, porque ya es mucho fastidio lidiar con un Noé inquieto y deseoso de despellejar al exorcista que le rebanó como a mantequilla como para apurarse por los otros detalles técnicos.

Si Sheryl lo nota (porque Sheryl es un capullo ridículo, meloso y demente pero también es un bastardo tramposo y observador, todo un buen político), no dice nada al respecto, más interesado en jugar con su nuevo amigo, el tercer exorcista de peinado estúpido (―¡Tokusa! ―Grita el muchacho y él, muy hábilmente, atina a pensar _Entonces así se llama_ , aunque no le dedica más de tres segundos de lucidez porque de todas formas no le queda mucho tiempo de existencia.

Con todo, Tyki es bueno recordando nombres de cadáveres y lo apunta en un muro imaginario, justo al lado del de Kevin Yeegar, Daisya Barry, Chalker Laboun, Kazaana Reed y Suman Dark).

No es tan optimista como para suponer que Sheryl lo olvidará, pero al menos sabe por hoy se limitarán al _marco labora_ l.

Lástima, en todo caso. Porque eso significa que no habrá juego previo ni intento de asesinato _real_ , al menos hasta nuevo aviso. Necesitan recuperar al catorceavo (Allen, aún es Allen) para… bueno, exterminarlo.

Él opina que hay algo mal en ese plan, pero no se opone (¿por qué no eliminarlo ahora? Aunque esa es una pregunta que se debería hacer a sí mismo, ya que hasta cierto grado –todo– es culpa suya que siga entre el mundo de los vivos).

Lo cual no implica que no se vaya a divertir un rato, claramente.

―¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde están, Tyki?! ―Allen siempre tiene la emoción a flor de piel, mana entre cada exclamación y le permite deleitarse con la explosión de temperamento de aquel chiquillo problemático.

Se le escapa una carcajada cadenciosa, aterciopelada, de esas que vienen con mala intención y provoca que el muchacho se erice y ponga en guardia como una bestia.

Luce encantador con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor de la pelea. Si no fuera porque ya le ha sacado la mierda una vez, ni se molestaría en mantenerse alerta ante cada uno de sus movimientos.

(Ni sería tan gratificante, por supuesto)

―¿Por qué la prisa, chico? Sheryl y Mercy aún están haciendo los preparativos ―Las tiras de inocencia que provienen de Crown Clown le silban peligrosamente cerca de los oídos y la espada corta el aire, haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel que por poco alcanza a tajar.

―¿Qué han hecho con ellos? ―Le exige con ese tono amenazante que ha aprendido a identificar a punta de encontronazos y otros momentos _recreativos_. Ver tal despliegue de impaciencia es hasta satisfactorio. ―¡Devuélveme a mis amigos!

Entonces el portal del arca de Noé les traga de un bocado y todos son rostros conocidos, aire viciado de laboratorio y confusión. Al menos para Allen, porque Tyki sólo piensa en lo cómodo que es estar sobre la barriga suave del Conde y que todo es sorpresivamente hilarante considerando que hay cerca de treinta personas al borde de la muerte.

Quizá es que tenga el sentido del humor atrofiado, pero eso ya parece parte de la naturaleza Noé por defecto.

―Chaval, hemos venido para recuperarte.

 **iv.**

Por un momento, es casi como quedarse sin aire.

Es difícil discernir si es sólo el factor sorpresa, el brinco del Noé ante la aparición de su _hermano_ o ese gélido escalofrío que le recorrió fibra a fibra al notar esa sonrisa siniestra deformando el rostro de Walker hasta casi convertirle en otra persona. El punto es que es una sensación abrumadora, global y sobre todo, _incómoda._

Más allá de los datos por defecto, ahí hay una larva que se retuerce en lo más profundo de su subconsciente que es lo que _de verdad_ no le deja estar en paz.

Vuelve a pensar en él, aunque le tenga justo en frente. Piensa en la mirada traviesa que le sonreía detrás de una cara de póker, en su naturaleza dual fascinante, su voluntad y esa moralidad estúpida que incluso al borde de la muerte abruma con su presencia.

 _Y todo eso va a desaparecer_ , piensa, _qué desperdicio_ y entre las explosiones y las lágrimas y esa ridícula telenovela trágica que responde al nombre de Alma Karma desarrollándose frente a su nariz, encuentra que es el mejor momento para pensarlo. Wisely está inmerso en el drama, por lo tanto no tiene que darse cuenta de lo que acontece por su mente y de que se le ha formado un boquete en la boca del estómago.

 _Era cuestión de tiempo_ , se dice.

Eso no sirve para hacer desaparecer el vacío, pero al menos basta para olvidarse de él un tiempo.

 **v**.

―¿Puedes quitar esa cara de retrasado, Wisely?

Que le miren no es ningún problema. Estar en las fiestas pomposas de Sheryl le ha hecho experto en eludir miradas indiscretas o aprovecharse de ellas si la situación amerita, pero de ello a que un hermano Noé le mire abstraído durante minutos hay un trecho amplio.

No le incomoda, en todo caso. Es simplemente extraño y desconcierta después de haber volteado dos veces y que el zopenco aquel siga con la misma mirada intensa que amenaza con abrirle un agujero en el hueco de la nuca. Poco falta para que se puedan escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando a marchas forzadas, dándole vueltas a quién sabe qué que ya comienza a resultarle estresante.

―Wisely… ¡Wisely! ―Un pequeño golpecillo en la frente con el periódico enrollado es suficiente para devolverle al plano terrenal con aspaviento adjunto y un par de milímetros de margen de error para que acabe en el suelo. Menos mal todo transcurre sin incidentes.

(El casi pánico que le tiene Wisely a que le toquen de más el cráneo y eso le provoque migraña es tan patético como gracioso).

―Ah, Joyd… quiero decir, Tyki. ¿Sucede algo? ―Tyki aún encuentra extraño que le llame de esa forma, _Joyd_ ; es una mezcla entre la identificación y ser confundido con un extraño. La mirada sabionda que el joven le dirige sólo provoca que esa impresión pase a un nivel superlativo; el muy cotilla ya le ha dado una repasada a sus pensamientos y no hay forma de que lo oculte sin llevar el cinismo a otro nivel.

La sonrisa desvergonzada de Wisely lo dice todo. Tyki resopla.

―Esa es mi línea. ¿Sucede algo? ―Haciendo uso de su gracia y galantería, Tyki no se molesta en tomar asiento a un lado de su ahora _sobrino_. La mesa igual funciona perfectamente para el mismo propósito y con el Conde tomando la siesta y Sheryl en otro lado, no hay ningún alma con complejo de mamá gallina alrededor que le obligue a comportarse como un caballero decente.

―Claro que no ―Le escucha canturrear, balancearse lado a lado como un chiquillo y formar una expresión relajada que podría engañar a cualquiera… pero a él no. Para ser el Noé de la Sabiduría, es de todo menos hábil en el arte del engaño. Y con ese comentario interno, Tyki le ve caer redondo en su trampa y sonreír como quien ha sido descubierto en algo que no debía. ―¿por qué lo dices, _Tyki-pon_?

Tyki le dirige una mirada apática, de esas llenas de resignación y un fastidio instintivo. Sólo el Conde le llama de esa forma porque le conoció cuando no era más que un púber de dieciséis y a grandes rasgos, del único que puede escucharlo sin que le suene a insulto.

El que Wisely lo haya descubierto es una catástrofe.

―Porque parece que me descompones palmo a palmo con la mirada y es _tan_ evidente que da un poco de pena ajena. ―Extrajo de su saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos, jugueteando un poco con el pitillo antes de llevárselo a los labios y encenderlo.

―Creo que imaginas cosas, Tyki. ―Wisely sonríe de esa forma distante que tienen las personas que saben demasiado y parece envejecer los treinta y cinco años de ausencia de un golpe. Tyki ya sabe que ahí sólo queda un remedo de batalla perdida, por lo que entorna los ojos con poco ánimo y chasquea la lengua con resignación.

Las peleas perdidas son aburridas, y a él no se le da nada bien lo de la guerra por desgaste. Demasiado complicado y demasiado esfuerzo por algo que seguramente no valdrá la pena.

―Como tú digas, niño… en fin. Ya casi es hora de la cena, no te abstraigas tanto o _papá Sheryl_ se pondrá neurótico como no te presentes de inmediato. ―Se despide con un afectuoso ataque a su cabello platinado que le deja caótico, una media sonrisa relajada y un salto para volver al suelo.

 _Pero qué coño haces, Mikk._ Wisely desearía no sonar tanto como un adolescente emberrinchado incluso en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se es uno poco queda además de superar la etapa… eventualmente.

―¡Ey! ¡Más respeto! ―La exclamación de falso ultraje sirve para arrancarle una carcajada y Wisely se promete a sí mismo ser más discreto para cuando los fantasmas del pasado vuelvan a incordiarle con semblantes familiares y _deja vu's_ incómodos que le dejan un sabor de boca agrio y retorcijones en el estómago.

Tyki Mikk, Noé del Placer y portador de la Voluntad. No había que pensar nada más allá de ello.

Él no tiene nada que ver con Neah D. Campbell, o al menos no debería ser así. Sin embargo es imposible dirigirle la mirada sin ver el rostro del traidor mofándose de sus recuerdos o notar esos ademanes casuales sin que parezca que ha dado un salto hacia atrás y tiene de nuevo a ese hombre a unos pasos de distancia, todo sonrisas socarronas y comentarios oportunistas que servían de cortina para una vida de secretos y juegos sucios.

‹‹ _¿Sucede algo, Wisely?››_

A Wisely le recorre un escalofrío por lo que momentáneamente cree que es un recuerdo demasiado vívido de su voz aterciopelada, pero cuando ve al Conde saliendo casi a trompicones de su habitación, con las sábanas enredadas en los tobillos y pronto todos los Noé que están en el arca salen de sus cuartos ( _madrigueras_ , diría Lullubell) desorientados y alerta, sabe que _algo_ sucede.

―El catorceavo ―La voz del Conde corta la tensión de cuajo, temblorosa y contenida como quien habla de que tuvo un mal sueño. ― _está en peligro_.

 _Hablando del diablo,_ piensa.

Wisely ni siquiera les ve el polvo a Road y a Tyki cuando salen disparados hacia una de las puertas proporcionadas por la habilidad del noveno discípulo.

 **vi**.

―¡Allen! ¿¡Estás bien, Allen!? ―La niña se le sale del saco como un conejo del sombrero, directa a los brazos de ese pobre exorcista. Le estruja con fuerza y alivio, apretándole contra su pecho con aire protector. ―Ya está, ya pasó… ―Lo acuna con cariño, le acaricia la espalda brevemente y poco a poco, Allen parece enfocar la vista y devolver el corazón de la garganta a su sitio.

Observa todo en silencio y Tyki encuentra otra curiosidad que le perturba a un nivel espiritual porque no tiene nada que ver con esa mierda blanca tumbada a sus espaldas.

Es envidia.

Envidia de Road.

Eso sí que es nuevo. Y enfermo y preocupante y _qué coño, en serio, pero qué coño está mal conmigo._ Por un brevísimo instante incluso se le olvida que ahí hay un puñetero Apócrifo que podría romperle como a un muñeco de porcelana ante la mínima oportunidad, y todo porque Road (Road, su sobrina adoptiva. La chiquilla con la que sale a comer helado y se tiran a tomar siestas cuando se escasean de sus deberes. Road, su familia, _ésa_ Road) se lanzó directo a los brazos de Allen Walker.

Si pudiera espantar la sensación como a un mosquito, lo haría. _Si pudiera_ , pero da el caso de que no es así.

Por suerte los gestos las tiene en catálogo y por pedido, así que no le cuesta ocultarlo. Despreocupado. Sí.

Y una mierda. En ese momento, ponerle nombre a la envidia ( _celos_ ) es casi un asunto de vida o muerte y Tyki Mikk siente una especie de pánico de la cual prefiere no llevar más allá por puro amor propio y _puta madre, que no es momento_ , grita su sentido común y esa sensación fría y desagradable que le repta por todo el espinazo cuando el Apócrifo se reincorpora como la abominación que es resulta lo más bienvenido de todo lo que ha ocurrido en lo precedente a esa instancia.

―¡¿Un… un compatible con la inocencia?!

 _En otro momento será_ , decide. De preferencia no, pero si no hay opción pues no será ahora y eso es todo.

―Esta cosa no es humana ni un compatible. Es una inocencia que trabaja para proteger al "corazón" ―Se saborea el desprecio en el paladar cuando una sonrisa depredadora le asalta sin previo aviso. Igual tiene el deber (y la necesidad) de aplastar esa aberración palpitándole en las venas con sed asesina correosa y recién desempolvada luego de ser retenida por más de siete mil años; cosa que le sienta mucho mejor que _lo otro._

Funciona bastante bien, porque pronto el mundo se transforma en un borrón y todo lo que importa es deshacerse de la inocencia andante e intentar no morir en el intento.

 **vii**.

Por un momento a Tyki se le detiene el corazón. Parte _Apócrifo de mierda_ , parte _si le pasa algo a Road, Sheryl me mata_ y una abrumadora porción de _¿el chico está bien?_ que no le deja en paz incluso ya con los pies en tierra firme.

Los peores males son los que vienen desde el núcleo, eso es algo que sabe de sobra y sabe bien reconocer las señales. A Allen se le notan por todas partes; en las cejas, la mandíbula tensa, los hombros temblorosos y en todo el rostro, como una enfermedad invisible que le mata de a poquito.

 _Es un niño maldito_ ; se dice, uno que está perdido, hecho jirones y parece a punto de llorar aun cuando está dispuesto a dar batalla, en pie de guerra contra un mundo que le señala y consume como si se tratara de un juego cruel.

Tiene la pinta de un cordero de sacrificio incluso cuando muestra los dientes afilados y las garras de lobo que se esconde detrás de la piel de oveja.

Tyki lo compadece. Y hasta cierto punto, encuentra eso _fascinante_.

―Chaval, si de verdad crees que eres un exorcista, no vuelvas. ―Tyki apenas reconoce su voz como suya. Nace a voluntad propia y él no la detiene, tal como nunca ha tenido la decencia de limitarse en ningún aspecto de su vida. ―Enséñales a esos monstruos quién es el jefe.

Resopla de buena gana, la picardía espolvoreada entre cada ángulo del rostro y una sombra que obscurece sus palabras.

―De todas formas, seguro ahora eres un pésimo jugador de póker.

Y ese es el fin de la partida.

 **viii.**

―¿Por qué?

El aire fresco le mece el cabello castaño y otorga un alivio momentáneo a sus múltiples molestias luego de su encontronazo con el apócrifo. Desgraciadamente el tiempo no le da el favor de permanecer solo otro rato más.

 _Al menos sólo es Wisely_ , porque de ser su encantador hermano lo que se ceñiría sobre su espalda sería una oleada de preguntas intensas y acoso que no estaba seguro contar con las capacidades físicas y mentales de soportar.

Tyki voltea hacia su ahora acompañante. Las sombras le impiden verle como algo más que un bulto en la obscuridad, pero de todas formas él puede imaginarse perfectamente qué clase de expresión le transfiguraba el rostro en varias décadas más adulto y una vida de eventos desconocidos.

―¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ―Wisely no espera para reformular su pregunta y Tyki sólo puede suspirar con pesadumbre, como si eso pudiera empujar sus problemas por un barranco y desvanecerlas del plano.

 _No hay tiempo tiempo para sutilezas, ¿eh_? Joyd no se molesta en poner voz al comentario, sabiendo que Wisely ya le escucha. No recibe la respuesta que de cualquier forma está resignado a no obtener.

―No lo sé. ―Cierra los ojos, recargándose en la pared a sus espaldas. El rumor del viento meciendo el follaje de los árboles, la estridulación de los grillos nocturnos y respiraciones acompasadas es lo único que se puede escuchar. ―en ese momento me pareció buena idea.

Ahora sí parece un excelente momento para fumar, considerando que hacía no más de media hora se había quedado con el rumor del tabaco apenas besándole los labios y la ansiedad por hacer el ritual como se debe ya comienza a hacer meya en él. Se lleva el cigarrillo que quedó olvidado a medio encender a la boca y la primer calada le sabe a paz y panacea a cualquier preocupación.

―Eso no es lo que te pregunté, Tyki.

Él sabe que no, pero la respuesta que busca es compleja y no está seguro de poder formularla.

―Y es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, Wisely.

Un bufido declara la tregua, al menos momentáneamente. En la cabeza de Tyki sólo puede identificar un fragmento de conversación que le da vueltas una y otra vez, y eso comprueba que realmente no tiene nada que esperar de ese vago.

Wisely se pone de pie, dejando que sus articulaciones crujieran indoloramente un vez vuelve a una posición más cómoda que aquella que acostumbra, con las piernas en posición de loto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―No dejes que tu atracción por las dicotomías nuble tu juicio. Tenemos deberes, no lo olvides.

Tyki sonríe aun cuando le siente desaparecer y ya no podía verle.

―¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

La división del bien y el mal siempre se le ha antojado a un abismo difuso, que ondula y anda de puntitas entre un punto y otro, jugando con las zonas limítrofes mientras se esconde entre tonos de grises.

Como el humo del cigarrillo; un débil hilo plateado frágil que se difumina en el espacio hasta dispersarse en el aire.

 _Como Allen_ , divaga. El retazo de humano que queda entre la espada y la pared, ahí donde la inocencia intenta ganarle la guerra al Noe que tira desde el otro lado de una misma moneda. Blanco y negro y el gris formándose justo en la mitad, entre existente y en proceso de desaparecer.

Antes de darse cuenta, el cigarro se le consume entre los dedos. La ceniza se desmorona sin prisa hasta que cae de golpe, llevándose con ella la última filigrana de humo que se desvanece, desvanece, desvanece…

Y es que quizá le dejó libre simplemente porque acabarse un cigarrillo muy rápido es un desperdicio, quien sabe.

* * *

Pues...

Sí, eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer -winkwink-


End file.
